1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to band pass filters, and more particularly, to a band pass filter provided in a PCB or an LTCC board that can be reduced in size by changing an internal structure of a modularized band pass filter and determine whether an error occurs before elements, such as an RFIC, an MMIC, and an SMD, are mounted to manufacture a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread of wireless mobile communication results in the use of high-band frequencies. There has been correspondingly an increasing demand for band pass filters that can be used in a high frequency band. Research has been made to implement various kinds of wireless mobile communication terminals and band pass filters, which can be used in a frequency range of several GHz where Bluetooth or wireless LAN operates, in the form of distributed elements.
The reduction in size of mobile communication devices inevitably involves a reduction in size of components mounted in the mobile communication devices. Therefore, various researches have been made for the reduction in size of the components.
Further, if an error occurs in one internal component after all of the components are mounted within a substrate, the entire substrate provided with the components needs to be abandoned, which may cause unnecessary costs. Therefore, there is a need for a structure that tests whether an internal element is defective to avoid unnecessary costs in the manufacturing process.